Generally, a dehumidifier is an apparatus for sucking indoor humid air into a cabinet, removing moisture from the humid air by allowing the humid air to pass through a heat exchanger having a condenser and a vaporizer along which refrigerants flow, then discharging the air from which the moisture is removed to an indoor room.
The humidifier includes a cabinet defining an outer appearance, a compressor installed in the cabinet and compressing refrigerants, a condenser for condensing the refrigerants compressed by the compressor by heat-exchanging the refrigerants with air, an expansion valve for expanding refrigerants condensed by the condenser, and a vaporizer for vaporizing the refrigerants expanded by the expansion valve by heat-exchanging the refrigerants with air, and a blower fan for forcedly directing the air into the cabinet.
With the above structure of the conventional dehumidifier, when the blower fan operates, the indoor air is sucked into the cabinet. The sucked air passes through the vaporizer. Then, the moisture contained in the air is condensed on a surface of the vaporizer, thereby removing the moisture from the indoor air. Then, the air whose moisture is removed is discharged out of the cabinet. During this process, the condenser water is stored in a bucket disposed in the cabinet and the user periodically empties the bucket.
However, in the conventional dehumidifier, the user has to identify by himself/herself an amount of the condensed water stored in the bucket.
If the user cannot identify the bucket fully filled with the condensed water or if the user cannot quickly empty the bucket fully filled with the condensed water, the condensed water stored in the bucket may overflow.